pixels_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Viviette Klein
Viviette Kewiana Klein is an actress and model currently residing in the heart of New Penguin City. Her spouse is Casper Klein and they have 3 children. Biography Viviette was born on November 6, 1980 to talk show star Saturnina Little and unemployed Levi Little. She was the 5th child of 6 siblings. Her real name is Vivienne, but her neighbors, friends and family members nicknamed Viviette, and her name was legally changed to it when she was 2 months old. When she was a kid, Viviette had talents in singing and dancing, as well as acting. She started acting when she was 5 years old, and she would participate in plays her elementary school would put on. In the third grade, her class was chosen to write plays, and her class was full of ideas. At 7 years old, Vivette was still doing plays. A director watched her take the role of Ariel in her school's take on The Little Mermaid. Following the end of the play, he approached her parents and asked if Vivette would be the main character of a short film he was working on, to which they agreed. The movie was finished in just under a month and was released in theaters (it would show before actual films). Vivette continued to appear in more films, and even got a contract to appear in the family sitcom "Life of the Petersons", which ran for 3 seasons. In 2004, she met Caspar Klein at a restaurant he worked at at the time. Vivette continued to eat at the restaurant Caspar worked at regularly, and they had their first date there. A few months later, they soon married and had 3 children over the course of a few years. Filmography Film Television Viviette's mansion Viviette's mansion is located in a private gated community in the sunniest area of New Penguin City. The said community is known for housing other famous penguins. The house in general Built of pure Ethiopian Marble and surrounded in a porch of genus Madagascar imported Guibourtian wood, even the most minuscule details of the condominium are truly exquisite. Finished with Belizan wrought iron gates, the house has 5 rooms and 11 guest rooms, and has it's own private waterpark, bistro, gym, tennis court, movie theater, and 22,000 foot indoor playground. It also has a garage that can fit up to 40 cars, and a special garage for the Klein private jet, as well as the limo. Once you arrive you will be escorted down the regal walkway, passing the porch with maple finished benches. You will then enter inside the mansion. The main floor The main floor consists of a kitchen with a Sweden-imported dining table and cherry mahogany chairs (that will make you feel like royalty), a medicine cabinet, and a lounge, only used for parties. First when you walk in through the double decker glass doors, you will be greeted by the staff, and have your coat hung in the living room. After that, you will get the feel of the elegant look of their house, with the state of the art kitchen and the dining room, You'll have an amazing time. The bedrooms As you go up to have a relaxing break, you will walk to the elegant bathroom, and put on a fluffy pink robe with your initials sewn into the bottom. You'll be allowed in one of the 11 guest areas, while the others go to their designated spots: Ninka and Jasper in their queen-size aloe-infused beds, Kylie in her fluffy Vitamin-C infused crib, The guard uppies Penelope and Severa into their puffy bamboo-infused memory foam uppie beds (located in the uppie playroom), and Viviette and Caspar into their master bedroom. The bathrooms Each bedroom (even the guest rooms) have their own private bathroom. Every bathroom is finished with rare, black marble tile. They include a full sized rainforest shower, which is equipped with seven different shower heads. The waterfall sink is one of a kind- the sapphire porcelain vanity doubles as a medicine cabinet. A light push on the mirror, and as if by magic, it opens. Make sure to wipe off your damp, pedicured feet on a heavenly Brazilian mink throw rug. Yoi mite! The living room With pure Brazillian imported maple wood flooring, the living room is truly a sight to behold! Sit back and relax in the entertainment room, or grab a snack in the kitchette. Take two steps up and on the second floor, you will find a home theatre! The glass, spiraled stairwell hall leads directly to our personal elevator, which you may travel as you wish in to wherever! The chauffeured Escalade The Escalade is sleek black, and is fast as a lightning bolt when in action. This Escalade has brown Italian leather seats that recline as far back as they can, with slick black footrests. The staff offers a variety of snacks and foods as far as the eye can see, along with a small coop for the pilot, and a king-size bathroom in the left hand-side back of the limo. Sometimes they'll do shopping at the private LF NYC boutique fit with all the chic designer brands and newest trends to choose from, or sometimes you'll find yourself escalating through the clouds in the glossy black patent leather seats of the private jet, on your way to the vogue-esque city of Paris to pick yourself up that new Balenciaga bag you've been wanting! The uppie playroom The Klein family's guard uppies have never seemed to be more overjoyed at this playroom With the large 19,000 ft. outdoor playroom with fenced in boundaries, they can get their daily exercise, It also offers an indoor sleeping and play area as well. So if it's raining or some tragic accident, they may also get their exercise indoors, instead of ruining the regal Italy, Japan and China-imported furniture. The showering and cleaning area is ideal for a dirty dog. Rinse and dry them, and off to bed! Also not to mention the gated-in food kibble, so no paws in there! The Klein's private store The store consists of only the classiest brands, like Chanel, Gucci, Prada, Balenciaga, Miu Miu, Bottega Veneta, and more. The shiny silver cameras that never miss a thing will catch anyone who dares to try to steal some of the most precious clothing known to any Klein, wether it's grandmother Saturnina or even the ancestors! With beautiful chandelier-clad dressing rooms, tall mirrors, leather seats and organic vegan friendly treats to snack on. The staff will offer you cups of iced soy chai teas, so your experience will be way better! The gymnasium The Klein gymnasion has State Of The Art 2016 treadmills, heavy weights to work on upper body buildup, yoga mats to focus better, bikes for those days you can't go biking but want to, curved televisions playing top sporting events daily, and a well looked after basketball net to shoot some hoops. The spa The spa is a very calming place with hard wood flooring, mud baths, changing rooms and more. The Kleins offer a wide variety of activities to be done here, such as yoga, nail and hair treatments, sitting outside, smelling the flowers, listening to the birds chirp, and eating some delicious fruit salad. The Ovard mansion rooftop Probably everyone's favorite part, family member or visitor. It has a full on-deck pool, with a diving area, a slide, pool toys for your entertainment, a food bar and a soothing deck. As you go up for an enjoyable swim, you will be greeted by the breathtaking view, and eat Japanese, Chinese, Finnish and Italian gourmet food made by the talented chefs. The movie theater The Ovard movie theater is euipped with Japanese and Italian cuisine and snacks, and even caviar, and way more! This movie theater has oscar-worthy cinematography. The red leather recliners are in the TV room with Ultra HD retina curved TVs. There's also red dyed tables so you won't have to hold your cold drink. Just be sure to mute that Champagne colored iPhone 7 of yours! Private beach resort #1 The first Ovard royal beach resort, located in Costa Rica. You will smell the salty breeze of the crystal clear water splashing against the warm sand. The big pistachio green slide lands right in the 12 ft landing area. You can sit in the hardwood polished chairs reading a magazine or playing on an iPad or iPhone while getting a tan, or playing a fun game of badminton or tennis with the family. The Ovard's outdoor pool The luxurious outdoor pool is equipped with cerulean pressed wood chairs and hand-made temper pedic tanning chairs to comfortably get a natural tan! The deck contains a top of the line kitchen with the best appliances and necessities. The pool is filled with bottled fiji water by the lifeguards, who are on standby 24/7. The pool makes a great spot for birthdays and family events. The limo The Volkswagen-sponsored Ovard backup limo is used for those special occasions, like a party or an awards show. It is equipped with Bose speakers to ensure the best quality music to jam out to. There is also 2 pairs of Dr. Dre beats on hooks for solitary usage. It is also equipped with a full-in car bar! The dance floor is surrounded with plush leather sofas to rest after a long night of sports/physical activity! There's also personal chefs who are ready to serve food after an exhausting night! It also has its own chandellier-clad dressing rooms, makeup rooms and bodyguards. The cruise ship The Klein family (as well as friends and relatives) thoroughly enjoys a vacation- a favorite being a voyage on the luxurious, custom 220 foot yacht cruiseline. There is a checkin lobby and luxurious bedrooms. During your time within this fraction of the boat, you may find yourself having a glass of Moncliet Pierré red wine, or nibbling on an exquisite Japanese bento box, handcrafted and prepared in the personal Japanese hibachi kiosk, Utsukushi. There are two elevators for quick travel, and a luxe, Spain imported rouge leather couch for comfort. Other rooms include the private bistro, skating rink and cafe There even is a garden, and more.